


Art for "You are the Worst Hallucination Ever" by CydSA

by paleogymnast



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleogymnast/pseuds/paleogymnast
Summary: Art for the Marvel Big Bang story "You are the Worst Hallucination Ever" by CydSA.





	Art for "You are the Worst Hallucination Ever" by CydSA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CydSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Are the Worst Hallucination Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752928) by [CydSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA). 



> Many thanks to the mods at Marvel Bang for running this challenge for another year! Please check out the wonderful and entertaining story by CydSA that this artwork accompanies. Go read it now if you haven't already!

**Cover Art**

**Mjolnir Breaks a Window**  


**Matilda**  



End file.
